


REFL Picture Book

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (partly), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: As always, with love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Hell's Kitchenette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough enough for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991281) by [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 24.


	2. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALSO for chapter 24. Well...


	3. That's it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 25.


	4. I forgot my bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25. Not even past the door yet.


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something for your break, the product of an endless facemasked train ride. That's also why I had to stop at the neck. Take care, lots of love.


End file.
